Are we?
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: Mistaken many times for a couple, are they still staying with their current relationship as Best Friends.


**Pairing; SasuHina**

**Enjoy!~ :)**

* * *

><p>Are we?<p>

Friendship is, non-sexist.

That's why Hinata and Sasuke were best friend ever since they were 10. Right now, both of them are already 16 and yet, their bond is still standing strong.

Many mistook them as couple. Hinata would smile and look at Sasuke, saying " Are we? "All he reply was his signature smirk. But, they are just pure best friends. Hinata already have a crush and as for Sasuke, having truckloads of girls with him every day.

" Choose one of them, you got to have a girlfriend one day. " Hinata smile.

What she doesn't know was that the hot guy beside her is already is number one fans. After all, she is too naïve to even notice it. All she did was staring at his best friend, that dobe and blush whenever he smile towards her.

" Ah Hinata! " The beautiful woman who watch her grew up with his beloved son.

" Konbanwa Mikoto-san. " She smile and went in the house.

Every Thursday night, she would visit him. Same timing, usual place. Maybe it's just an excuse to stay at home all alone.

She knock on his door and wait for at least a permission to enter. Even though they were friends for 6 years, she would still prefer to have his permission. Or not, it would sound like she is illegally entering his room.

" Your straightener is on the bed. " the voice of his travel through the door.

Another reason for visiting him was using the straightener from his family. It belong to his mother of course. Since her straightener was damaged by him throwing away after thinking that something so burning might burn the whole house of hers.

She open the door and went in the dark room of his. Dark blue walls and even dark coloured bed. Grey curtains that are blocking the evening ray from entering.

" Sasuke-san, you are not a vampire you know? " She sigh as she prepare the straightener that was on the bed.

" I like it this way. "

" What are you doing? " She peep pass his shoulder.

" Notes for tomorrow orochimaru class. " He sigh and continue with his work.

" AH! I totally forgot all about it! " She starts to panic and mumble stuff like " am I going to die? ", " How will I die? ", " ugly or beautiful? ", " Through torture? "

" Hinata, you won't die just because you didn't do your notes. " He sigh pass the notes to her.

" You are done with it? Thank you! " She grab the notes and start crying, continue to mumble that she wouldn't die.

" sasuke-san, would you mind helping me? "

" Telling you what the dobe likes? " He spun the chair around and face her.

" I already know that. " She sound impress and pat her own chest. " mind helping me straighten my hair? " She smile.

" I don't know how to use that thing. " He turn his chair, back facing her.

" Please? I would really appreciate it! Plus if I didn't do my notes, I would die! " She start crying and on she goes, mumbling about how will she die.

" Fine. " He stood up and sigh.

" Sit there and do your notes. Don't ever move. " He pointed to the chair where he just sat and held the straightener, staring at it.

" You know how to use it right? " She sound suspiciously.

" yea, I watch this woman use it more than a million times. " He smirk and take small layer of her hair and start straightening it.

" Thank you! " She laugh a little and start doing her notes.

Sasuke didn't really mind helping this innocent, stupid girl doing this kind of things. I mean, he would be a laughing stock if the most popular guy in school is helping someone to straighten her hair.

He secretly stare at her face. Why would he even like her? Because of her beautiful smile? Or is it her puffy cute cheeks? Her hair? He didn't even know.

He continue to stare. She look so cute when she was so concentrated on something. Her eyes were beautiful. Now, his thoughts were filled with stuff about the lavender scented woman in front of him.

" AHHH! " She suddenly scream and cause him to snap out of his thoughts.

" What? " He was sorta angry that she interrupt him from his thoughts.

" Sasuke! You burn my hair! " She stood up straight and rush to the toilet.

Crap.

He sigh and follow her, hoping that the burn isn't really that obvious.

" How was it? " he look at her while she was fiddling with the back of her head.

" You burn my head! " She start tearing

Head?

" I thought it was your hair? " He avoid eye contact with her

" Now there is a red scar here! " She point to her forehead.

" oh, nothing special. " He sigh and went back to his room.

" Sasuke! It's a big thing! "

She run after him and push him hard. Not really making any impact on him since all her move was a step forward.

" N-now I c-can't f-face naruto! " She blush a thousand shades

" Oh, just because of that? " He sat down on the chair and smirk.

" Don't smirk me! N-naruto would f-find me u-ugly! " her tear roll down her cheeks as she touch her red scar.

" Don't worry, Naruto has a taste for ugly girls. "

" Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you! "

She finish and run out of the room, probably to the toilet since this scenario already happen the 8th time. And in about 5 seconds, his mum would come in the room and gave a 10 minutes nag, ending with a " you better clear it up or don't even think about having dinner. "

He didn't really have to apologise. Even if his mum didn't serve his dinner, he could always eat out. All he wants is really make the crush of his happy or smile or laugh.

He sigh and knock on the toilet door.

" the door isn't lock! "

Yea, if Hinata really hate him, she would have lock the door and instead, reply with " If it's Sasuke, don't even think of coming in. "

He open the door and saw her sitting on the floor with her hands covering her red scar.

" The scar isn't that big. " he sat beside her and sigh.

" But it still can be seen. "

" You are still beautiful. " He mumble softly, not wanting her to hear anything but, it was the fact.

" What? " She show a little happiness as she ask. Most likely she have heard, but wanting to hear it clearer.

" Nothing. "

" you just said that I was beautiful! " She pout and sat back.

" You already knew it. What's the point of asking again? " He roll his eyes and lean against the wall.

" I want to hear it clearer. " She smile.

" You. Are. Beautiful. " He finish and smirk.

She smile and laugh.

" If n-naruto thinks that way too. " She sigh and touch her scar.

" If he doesn't want you, then I will take you then. "

She lit up and smile " Thanks sasuke-san, you really know how to cheer a girl up. "

" I mean it. " He finish with a direct full-stop.

" Yes, I know. You already say it like the 5th time whenever you say something related to me. "

For every time he said " I meant it. " He really does. But that girl is just too idiot and only thinks that he was encouraging her or cheering her up. Perhaps, he would just sigh and return back to their original current relationship, best friends.

No, he could do something.

He turn and face her, looking straight into her eyes.

" I know, my sc- "

He plant his lips on hers. He could feel that her eyes were wide open. Of course it was shocking but at least he had done something before she is taken by someone. Even if he was rejected, at least he had taste her lips.

He let go and look away.

" I really meant by what I say. " He stood up and dust himself.

He walk towards the door and open it, wanting to head back to his room but something grab on his leg. Like a zombie preventing him from escaping.

He look down and the girl was lying flat on the ground, grabbing onto his legs. This zombie is sure a cute one.

He shook his leg a little, causing her to lift her face and her nose were red.

" Sasuke-san, i-I knock my nose on the g-ground. " She start tearing.

He sigh bend down to her level and kiss her on her nose. Such a clichéd thing to do. But, Hinata still likes it.

She hug him immediately and laugh. " Sasuke-san, thank you. "

* * *

><p>" So, are you two a couple? " Naruto joke and try to imitate others.<p>

Hinata smile and look at Sasuke " We are. "

Instead of his signature smirk, he reply with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong> Another oneshot of Sasuke and Hinata!~<strong>

** i'm like going crazier and crazier over the both of them! :D**


End file.
